


Don’t Tell Paradox

by Phineasflynns



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Bencest, M/M, PrimeWatch, im just a garbage can ok, this ship is dead but imma drag it out the damn water and sail it myaelf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: “This is uh...”“A little weird?” Prime supplies softly, and Ben huffs a weak laugh.“Yeah. That.”





	Don’t Tell Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> I’m garbage for Ben 10 and stumbled across a PrimeWatch video on YouTube and here I fuckin am

Prime smiles lightly, brushing his fingers lightly along Ben’s fingertips. The brunette flushes and his fingers twitch toward Prime’s, ring fingers locking together. 

“This is uh...”

“A little weird?” Prime supplies softly, and Ben huffs a weak laugh. 

“Yeah. That.” 

“Doesn’t feel weird...”

“No, it doesn’t.” 

Prime smiles and shifts his hand so he can properly link their fingers together, and a shuddering breath escapes Ben. He swallows thickly, and squeezes the hand holding his, Omnitrix pressing lightly against his wrist. 

“Don’t tell Paradox.” Prime mutters, and before Ben can mumble a ‘don’t tell him what?’ their lips are together. 

His knees go weak and his free hand immediately shoots up to grip Prime’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as he clutches to his other dimensional counterpart. 

A thrill runs down his spine as he steps closer, chests pressing together as he tilts his head to the side and parts his lips. Prime eagerly takes the invitation, tongue brushing along his lower lip, and Ben moans softly into the kiss. 

His body is a puppet as Prime walks him backward a few steps until his back meets a wall, and their lips part so Ben can gasp for air. 

“Ben-“ He wheezes, and his counterpart grins. 

“Yes?”

Instead of answering Ben drags him back into a searing kiss, hands parting so they can clutch at each other. Ben’s hands rocket into Prime’s hair, sliding into his silky locks and tugging gently, and Prime groans softly into the kiss. His own hands clutch Ben’s hips, thumbs pressing firmly into the skin above his hipbones in a way that has Ben lifting a leg to hitch onto his hip. 

One of Prime’s hands slides down at the invitation and slips into the ass pocket of Ben’s jeans, and the brunette huffs a ragged breath through his nose and presses himself closer still. 

Both freeze when a throat is cleared a few feet away, both heads turning so two sets of green eyes can lock upon Professor Paradox. 

Ben’s face goes red and he smiles weakly, and Prime arches a brow. 

“Rude.”

“We really must be going, Benjamin.” 

Prime sighs and nods his head. 

“I know.” He turns back to his counterpart and grins, leaning in and capturing his lips once more. It’s quick and searing, and he nips Ben’s lower lip as he draws back. The teenager whines softly. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Y-yeah. See you soon.” 


End file.
